Not Ashamed
by BroodyCheery323
Summary: Hermione ran up to her room screaming about her supposed "ex-boyfriend". Who is he and why is she so mad at him, and will he be able to make it right?


Just something that popped into my head one day.  
OOC!

I OWN NOTHING!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Stupid, vile, despicable, wretched, horrible excuse for a human being! UGH!_

Those were the thoughts running through Hermione Granger's mind as she climbed the steps to her dorm room. She through open the door and proceeded to throw things around, all the while muttering about her awful ex-boyfriend.

"HOW DARE HE! And in front of everyone!" She shouted.

Hermione was so consumed in her anger that she didn't hear Lavender Brown enter the dorm. Lavender stood there watching as Hermione broke down. What has gotten into her? She's gone bloody mental. Maybe she's finally cracked from all that studying.

"Hermione, um...are you alright?" Lavender shyly asked.

"What is wrong with boys? Do they set out to hurt you, or is it because there to stupid to realize what there doing!?" Hermione practically screamed.

Lavender was lost as to how to respond. So instead she decided to drag Hermione out of the dorm rooms. She was after all destroying there room.

"Hermione I'm not sure exactly what has your so upset, but why don't we go down to the lake or something and you can get it off your chest?" Lavender asked.

Hermione stood there panting. She looked around the room, only just not noticing the mess she had made.

"Oh Lavender, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to mess up the room"

"Nothing to worry about" Lavender said as she waved her wand, putting the room back in order. "Now let's go".

Hermione followed Lavender down the stairs and out the common room door. She was feeling a bit better knowing that she could at least have someone to rant to that is until she ran into a hard chest and fell to the ground.

"Bloody hell Granger! Watch where you're going" sneered the voice of Draco Malfoy.

Oh Bloody brilliant this is exactly what I need right now.

"What the hell is your problem Malfoy? You are absolutely horrible. You stupid ferret!" Hermione yelled.

"Chill Granger, no need to blow up at me" Malfoy snapped back.

Lavender felt now was a good time to step in, seeing Hermione about to lose it. "Malfoy now is really not a good time she's been yelling about her um... ex-boyfriend, and she seems pretty pissed off".

Malfoy glared at Hermione. "Your ex-boyfriend eh? Wasn't even aware you had a boyfriend. Pray tell what did the bloke do for you to break up with him?"

"He is a horrible human being who had the nerve to kiss some slut in front of half the school!" Hermione spat out while glaring daggers at Malfoy.

"Really now? Did you stop to think that maybe he didn't kiss her, but that she kissed him, and maybe he pushed her away? You really shouldn't jump to conclusions Granger." Malfoy smirked at Hermione which only succeeded in making her madder.

"No, he kissed her because he is embarrassed to admit that he is with me" Hermione's anger deflated and she became sad at the realization.

Lavender watched as Malfoy's smirk disappeared and he stepped towards Hermione. This whole thing was getting weirder and weirder.

"You really think your boyfriend is ashamed of you?" he quietly asked. Hermione was about to respond but was never given the chance. Just as she opened her mouth to respond Malfoy leaned down and kissed her.

Lavender stood frozen in place. Her mouth hung open and her eyes grew huge. Draco Malfoy was kissing Hermione Granger!

Draco pulled away from Hermione and leaned his forehead against hers. "I am NOT ashamed of you. You are amazing, beautiful, intelligent, albeit a little mental." Hermione glared at that.

"And I didn't kiss that girl. She kissed me and if you would have stayed for longer than a second you would have seen me push her away from me. You know I love you."

Hermione smiled up at Draco with tears in her eyes. "I love you too. I'm sorry I got so crazy".

"Babe you're always crazy" Draco said through laughter.

Hermione glared at him and he just smiled. They completely forgot about Lavender standing only a meter away.

"OH MERLIN! You two are dating! When did this happen? How did this happen? Who Knows?" Lavender shouted. "I have to go tell Parvati". And before Draco or Hermione could even open there mouths she had run off towards the great hall.

"Well, looks like the secrets out" Hermione quietly said.

Draco glanced down at her. "And about time to." He grabbed her hand and followed the path Lavender had just taken.

Just as they reached the Great Hall doors, they heard the voice of Ron Weasley.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE'S DATING DRACO MALFOY!?"


End file.
